Before the Luigi War
by SuperLuigiBros159
Summary: Before the Luigi War, Mario was still alive. And he got involved with the prophecy before it all happened. And he'll try to set things right, but he can't...


**Hello there! You remember my first story, The Luigi War? The one that got 58 reviews? Yeah, that one. Guess what? THE PREQUEL IS HERE! However, if you are just wandering into this story and haven't read The Luigi War,**__**I recommend you read that first, as it might be difficult to understand some stuff. As this does start AFTER that story, and the prequel part will start a bit later. K? K. Now that I got that over with, read on.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. If I did I would I would be rich. No. Instead Nintendo gets to be rich. However, the plot belongs to me.**

Luigi sat in his bedroom in his newly built mansion, looking through pictures. Daisy was out of the house doing um… shopping. For a long time. So he decided to look through pictures of what-not. There was pictures of his and Daisy's wedding, his first time riding a Yoshi, random pictures taken throughout the Year of Luigi, blah blah blah. After looking through a bit more pictures he found one that lead to those events. THOSE events. The Luigi War… It was a picture of Mario and Peach's wedding; The day that Mario died. So, of course he was depressed for a few minutes. But then he remembered the letter that Mario had written. Then he got curious about what exactly he meant in the letter. Then he decided to get a burger. Then, while he was eating the burger, he decided to visit the prophecy to find out the backstory.

He took a little walk to the most guarded place in the Mushroom Kingdom: The Temple of Supercalifragulisticexpelladocious. That is where the prophecy was held, cuz everyone thought that if it got into the wrong hands, some bad things would happen.

After getting permission by the gaurds, he got insid and walked through an extremely confusing (But he knew the way around, because he did help a little in building the place). Enventually he reached a door, and entered the secret code: Up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, B, A. Then he was gained access.

It was a largish room with golden walls, with a little table in which sat the prophecy.

Luigi walked up to it and picked it up. "Tell me the backstory" he whispered.

The prophecy lit up, and Luigi fainted.

**OMG, MARIO'S POV**

So the time again when the Toads put yet another painting onto the wall, under Peach's orders. Peach constantly wants to put those warpy pictures up there, and has Mario test them for enemies. And if their safe, they can go on vacation. They never are. But they still leave them for decoration. But then Mario once had to climb through all of them to reclaim the Power Stars… Meh. That will never happen again.

"OK, Mario, time to test" Toad said.

He jumped in. After the warpy thing, he finally landed on my feet. And the first thing he was greeted with: Enemies.

"DAMMIT!" He yelled. He was going to leave, but then the ground collapsed. He fell a couple seconds before landing hard. After he realized what had happened, he slowly got up and stretched. Then he saw it. There was a book floating above a table. He slowly walked toward it, out of curiousity. He touched it, and a yellow X appeared across the cover. He opened it to the first page. This is all he could read before he got interrupted: "ONLY THE MAN IN GREEN CAN SAVE THE DAY." He couldn't help but think it meant Luigi.

"Mario, are you alright?" Peach called.

"Um, yeah, I'm alright!" I said.

He wanted to take the book with him and read the rest, so after somehow stuffing it in my pocket, I leaped back.

Back at the castle, Peach looked disappointed. "*Sigh* I guess we'll just have to keep buying more paintings."

Mario patted her on the back. "Oh, don't worry, Peach. I'm sure we can just go back to Delfino Plaza! Plus, in just a couple weeks, we'll be married! Everything will be cool."

Peach seemed cheered up a decent amount. "Thank you, Mario." They hugged.

That night he sat in his room not knowing whether to read it or not. After sitting in his room for several minutes, he finally opened it.

"A STATE OF DESPAIR WILL RISE AS THE HERO TOUCHES THIS VERY BOOK, AND THE RED-CLAD SHALL FALL IN FLAMES. AND THEN THE WAR FOLLOWS, LED BY A TURTLE AND GHOST, DESTROYING THE LIVES OF GOOD AND BAD ALIKE. BUT FROM THE FIRES WILL RISE A NEW HERO. ONLY THE MAN IN GREEN CAN SAVE THE DAY."

Mario sat for a few minutes, trying to process what he just read. After sitting for an hour or so, Mario came to a decision. The thing was a prophecy (He was kind of supersticious), and he thought he could get rid of it by destroying it. So he tore out a page, leaving only the "ONLY THE MAN IN GREEN CAN SAVE THE DAY" part. He tried to rip out the other, but he suddenly couldn't. He just couldn't. It was as if the book had become indestructible.

Desperate for answers, that night he drove away in his go-kart. For several days he didn't stop. Then he found that he had to go pee, and got out. After his little break, he heard a voice.

"Mario!" Starlow called from a couple yards away.

"Oh, um, hello. How have you, um, been. I haven't seen you since I left P'illo Island."

"Meh, not much. Hey, what have you got in your hand?"

"Oh, um…" He figured it was pointless to hide it, so he handed him the book to read for himself.

"Da fuck?" He said once he finished it. "That makes no sense."

"I know it doesn't!"

"Hey, look. A cave! Maybe there are answers in there or something!"

Before they could enter, a man with torn clothes and a bandage over his eye ran in their direction.

"HAHA! TAKE THAT, FUCKING ZOMBIES! LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN MESS WITH ME AGAIN! HAHAHAHAHA!" The man stopped and faced Mario and Starlow. "Oh, hi! My name is Supercalifragulisticexpilladocious! But you can call me Super!"

Mario and Starlow just stared.

Super noticed the cave. "MY CAVE!" he said, running inside.

Mario gave up. Things were getting weird. He figured the prophecy could just take his life and give Luigi the spotlight.

Starlow tried to change his mind, but it was just no use. Mario wrote Luigi a letter that night, the worst night of his life.

_To Luigi,_

_Luigi, if you're reading this, it means I died a while back. It may not make sense now, but later on, you'll understand everything. And I mean really LATER! You'll be an old person! You'll be older than PewDiePie! And he's in his 20's or 30's! :0 Well, I'll cut to the chase. There was another part of the prophecy that I managed to rip out. It fortold my death, and this very war. Once I ripped out the one page, I couldn't rip the rest, because it became indestructible. It doesn't matter anyway. It won't change anything if I destroyed it. So now you know your destiny. It's finally time to stop being player 2 and start being player 1. The fate of the entire Mushroom Kingdom rests in your now it's time I be finishing this letter up. Starlow is rushing me. -_- Good luck, and good-bye._

_Mario_

Mario left the letter against some rocks, knowing in his gut that Luigi would read it.

A couple weeks later, Mario and Peach's wedding came. Peach was happy. Mario wasn't. He knew that he was going to die, and there wasn't really anything. The prophecy didn't tell him all the details, but the prophecy was magical, so he knew the events like the back of his glove.

"Do you, Peach, take Mario to be you husband?" Toadworth said from the stand.

Her eyes were gleaming with happiness. "I do."

"And do you, Mario, take Peach to be your wife?" Toadworth said, turning to Mario.

He hestitated, and the room fell silent. "I do." He said, after what felt like hours.

Then the bang happened from outside, and Bowser's footsteps could be heard from the lobby. The time had come.

He immediately turned to Luigi, who was the best man, and said "Luigi! You have to get everyone out! NOW!"

"Why? Can't I ever help you fight him!?"

Those words filled Mario with guilt, but he smiled. "One day, you will."

Luigi decided to just do it and not fight his brother.

Mario looked at Luigi one last time. "Good luck, my bro."

Then he ran downstairs to confront the Koopa King.

He wasn't really trying in the fight, but it was a breeze. Bowser managed to set the place on fire, and the building started slowly callopsing. Bowser kicked Mario against the wall and fled. The guests of the party sat outside, worried as Hell.

Mario looked at the ceiling and a feeling of peace fell over him. It was finally over.

A burning piece of the ceiling landed on him, killing him.

From outside, the building finally callosped, with Mario in it.

The kingdom, especially Luigi and Peach, was in hysterics. The kingdom would never be the same again. The hero was gone, and nothing could be done.

**OMG, SO SAD!**

Luigi gasped as he awoke. The prophecy stopped glowing. Luigi felt tears down his cheeks.

That night, he returned home. Daisy still wasn't back yet, so just decided to take the remote and watch some TV to get his mind off of things. In about 20 minutes, Daisy stepped through the front door.

"Luigi, I have some good news." She said, smiling.

Luigi couldn't help but smile back. "What's up?"

She smiled even wider. "I'm pregnant."

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD it's done. Yay. Now go to bed. Oh yeah, for those of you unaware, Luigi War 2 is in fact being worked on! :D However, I want to keep some plot details secret. And I don't have a final name yet. So, in the final chapter of The Green Thunder, I will put the final name and a teaser, and the actual story will be uploaded somewhere after the The Green Thunder. So get excited! Anyway, this is SuperLuigiBros159 signing off! Peace!**


End file.
